With You
by coolblue110
Summary: Love always seemed like something a young girl would dream about, and was something that she could never feel. Smiling had been a chore and happiness was always so far out of reach. The sun could never break through the clouds until he parted them. KyoxOC


_I am here, standing in the rain. My mascara is smeared not just because of the Lords tears, but by my own. How dumb I was to think that he would actually say yes, to a girl like me. How stupid I was to think that I could go without an umbrella, knowing that Haji had said that the clouds showed threatening rains. I am soaked to the bone, my flimsy North Face jacket freezing cold instead of warm._

_How I adored him, slowly becoming his friend and becoming closer to the point that I would break from too much enjoyment. I am an imbecile to think that he could have possibly loved me and swooned after me as I had to him. Now I wonder how I could ever love anyone as horribly cruel as him and live to tell the tale…_

_But without him, I wouldn't have found out that it's okay to smile for yourself once in awhile, and that there is nothing wrong with your real smile._

Midori Yatamoto stood before her mirror, clad in her newly bought Ouran uniform. She frowned, wishing that there could have been something…less feminine. She believed that when you looked feminine, no one would take you seriously. The fear had stuck with her while she stared at her reflection, noting all of her girlish attributes. Shoulder length light brown hair, light green glasses, and big blue eyes that she had received from her father and brothers. Although she had shown brilliance at a young age, she was third in her class; after all, no one had ever looked past her cute disposition to see what she was really all about.

"Midori-sama, are you ready?" Haji knocked softly on her door, calling to her. She jolted slightly, rushing to grab her bag from her bed post.

"Yes, Haji-san! I'm right here," Midori flung open the door, smiling brightly at her most beloved servant. "And please, Haji-san, don't call me Midori-sama, please. It's only Midori," she rested her hand on Haji's forearm, never losing her kind but serious disposition.

"Whatever you say, Midori-sama," Haji winked at her as she sighed wearily and lead the way down the three flights of stairs to the garage.

"Midori-sama, are you nervous about your first day?" Haji looked curiously in the mirror, raising his eyebrows. Midori was staring vacantly out the tinted windows of the limousine, an odd sight, for she was always reading or scribbling a nice plot development for her own characters.

"No, not really. It can't be very different from the first day of junior high," Midori shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just wondering how my friends are doing. Ootori Kyouya-san said that he was spending the summer on vacation with Suoh-san. I bet they'll be at each others throats," Midori chuckled, not really seeing the humor in her remark, more wanting to emphasize that she didn't want to talk about her feelings at the moment.

"If you say so, Midori-sama, it must be true," Haji stopped the conversation, not wishing to upset his boss's daughter who had come to trust him as her loyal friend. "Have a nice day," he said, as he parked the car in front of the looming academy.

"And you, Haji-san," Haji heard Midori whisper quietly before closing the door.

"Eh! Midori-chan!" Tanoga Hoshi called her name, waving from across the court yard. Midori beamed, jogging over as fast as she could in her high heels. Midori's friends were the smallest group gathering in the courtyard. All were honor students, and all were amazingly beautiful, but not enough to be noticed and spoken to when there were hundreds of people encircling them.

"Midori-chan, te ves genial!" Hoshi exclaimed, flashing a big smile. She had transformed from Puerto Rico when they were all in Kindergarten when her father made it big. She had the darkest and thickets hair in their class, and all of the girls envied her.

"Which class are you guys in?" Midori raised her eyebrows at her companions. All of them put on slight frowns at her question.

"Midori-chan, you know where we are," Karin rolled her eyes at Midori's clue nesses, something that didn't happen often.

"Oh, right. I was just caught up in the moment. You're all in class 1-B, right? I'll miss all of you. Class 1-A is always so boring…" Midori hoped that they would not see that she was lying through her teeth. Of course she loved her friends, but what would she benefit from having friends in her class? They would only be a distraction from her studies, and she would have to put up with their constant chatter.

"Oooooh, Midori-Chan! It's Ootori-kun," Hoshi breathed, motioning to a place not three yards away. Midori slowly turned her head to face a group of giggling girls and a dark haired youth, who was smiling back at them all. Midori frowned, knowing that he was using the fake smile. She had learned to identify the fake from the real for she put on a smile everyday of her life to get the people off of her back. Her true smile and true demeanor was not the most thought of expression for a young woman to have.

"He's just your type! And you're both in the same class!" Karin smiled at Midori, who shrugged.

"My father and mother are picking my groom for me, so I don't see how falling in love will help," Midori gulped. The truth was, she had long since fallen for the handsome man before her. Ever since grade school she had loved his personality. He never gave a hint of what was really inside. Midori could not help but smile at how similar they were.

"But Midori!" Hoshi tried to protest, but Midori was already shaking her head and was being called by her new teacher to her part of the court yard.

"See you later," She called back, rushing over to the small group of students.

Now, for that fake smile.

**A/N: I am not embarrassed to say that Midori is me. I like Kyouya. A lot. He is my sexy book keeper. Karin is my half sister and Hoshi is my best friend, who is Puerto Rican. Midori is really a lot like me. I stuggle with what makes me happy, and what makes others happy. Depression is always struggling to take over my life, but I keep fighting it! ^^ I hope you guys enjoy the lives of Midori, Hoshi, and Karin. Please review, it gives me a sense of fulfillment. **

**-Coolblue110**


End file.
